


Silent Hill shenanigans

by sadskullhead



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: OCs - Freeform, Reader-Insert, as i continue this i hope i can do pyramid head justice, heart eyes for pyramid head lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadskullhead/pseuds/sadskullhead
Summary: This trip was supposed to be life changing, but in a good way. Not how i thought it would end up, but hey yknow, at this point i cant go on a trip without something going on. Maybe not this life changing tho lmao.





	Silent Hill shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> basically, a friend and I are on a road trip and we accidentally end up in silent hill and gotta survive, its gonna be a hot mess.  
> The story isnt rlly reader insert, more of a put myself and a friend into a video game situation, these kinds of tropes always make me hype. 
> 
> Probably wont finish this, as well as the other fic i got on my account, but itll be fun to work on. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had to be fake, couldn't be real. It had to be fake, couldn't be real. It had to be fake, couldn't be real. It had to be fake, couldn't be real. Had to be fake, couldn't be real. It,,,It couldn't be real, its fake. 

The air was so cold and nippy, it raised goosebumps on my skin. Well, maybe those weren't caused just from the cold. I shrugged my jacket up so it'd cover the base of my neck, to brace off the cold as i walked. I was in an empty, grimy alleyway; walking towards an unknown destination. The surrounding area seemed oddly familiar, kind of like nostalgia but for a place i had never actually been to. 

I turned a corner, hairs raising on the back of my neck as i turned, only to be met with another long and clouded walk way. It was as though i was expecting something to be there, but what it could be i wasnt sure of. So, I kept on walking, picking up my pace as i went on. 

As i went on, the sky started to grow a bit darker with every step I took. Sirens soon followed, growing at a higher pitch the faster the sky seemed to darken. I picked up my pace, full on jogging around corners and down walkways as i went, growing anxiety rearing its ugly head as it grew darker and darker with no end to this alleyway in sight. I scrambled for my phone as the last sliver of light seemed to fade and turned my phone flashlight on. It wasn't really comforting but it was better than the darkness surrounding me. 

The siren seemed to die down and then stop all together quite abruptly. Almost as if it were planned as i run full on into a metal fence and startle myself from it and the sudden silence. I stop completely, my heart dropping into my stomach as i take in what i can with my low beam flashlight. Currently, Im shaking more than i ever thought i would, my other hand coming up to steady the hand holding my phone as i slowly raised the flashlight to the metal fence and my blood runs cold at the sight of whats on the other side of the fence. 

From what i can tell and how i describe them, theyre just a bunch of little monsters. Scary little monsters mind you. 

I take a step back and that seems to startle them, their heads slowing turning towards me through the fence. I proceed to take another step back but my back is met with a similar metal fence. I hold my breathe, eyes going wide as i turn around and clamp my hands onto the metal fence and shake it, growing frantic as my mind tries to figure out what the fuck is going on. The little creatures start to growl, or what i think thats what they're doing since they dont have faces. I flip back around and let out a yelp as i watch them slowly start to climb the metal fence in an attempt to get to the other side. 

I try to snap back to attention and get a lay out of my new environment with the edge of panic starting to rise in my throat. I take off down a walkway surrounding by chain-linked fences. I twist and turn down walkways that seem to never end until I come across a dead end. I stop dead in my tracks, a whimper leaving my lips as i twist around and realize that the walkway i had just come from is gone and was replaced with another chain-linked fence. It seems as though i ended up on a circle of chain-linked fences. 

The growling is getting louder but doesn't have a pin point on where its coming from, feels as though its coming from every direction. I press my hands to the sides of my head and bend over, fearful tears leaving streaks down my cheeks as i try to collect myself and fail miserably. Soon, the fences start to rattle as those little monsters start to climb them to get over them. I shut my eyes, shoulders hunching together as i fall to my knees and drop my phone, the flashlight right side up, giving those creatures an eerie glow as they plop down onto the ground and slowly start to get up again. 

"This cant be real, it couldn't be real its all fake." I start to mumble to myself, wrapping my hands around my shoulders and squeezing my eyes shut as these little monsters are starting to surround me. "It cant be real, this is too scary to be real." I all but shout, a scream ripping through my throat as they grab hold of me and yank.


End file.
